percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rick Riordan
Disclaimer: the Rick Riordan described on this page is a fictional character inspired by the real author of the Percy Jackson books. Richard Russle Riordan Jr, also called Rick Riordan or "Uncle Rick" is a clear sighted mortal, and member of the Scribe Society. As the Senior Scribe of Camp Half Blood it is his duty to record the exploits of heroes for posterity. After the assassination of Astrid Cole in 2013 he briefly served as the Senior Scribe of Hotel Valhalla. In the World of One God, where Yahweh reigns, Rick Riordan's novels are widely read yet believed by most to be mere fiction. In the world of many gods however his books are more obscure and mostly read by demigods who know the stories contained within them to be true. History Before becoming a Scribe Riordan was born on June 5th 1964 in San Antonio, Texas. He graduated from Alamo Heights High School, and first attended the music program at North Texas State, wanting to be a guitar player. He transferred to the University of Texas in Austin and studied English and History he received his teaching certification in those subjects from the University of Texas in San Antonio. He taught English and Social Studies for eight years at Presidio Hill School in San Francisco. Rick married Becky Riordan, originally from the East Coast, on June 5, 1985. Prior to being inducted into the Scribe Society, Riordan wrote the Tres Nevaras series, a series of mystery novels for adult readers. Career as the Senior Scribe Because of the secretive nature of the Scribe Society little is known about his early career as a member of the Scribe Society. In 2005 Rick Riordan interviewed a 12 year old Percy Jackson about his adventure returning the Master Bolt and then translated that narrative into the book "The Lightning Thief" which he published as the first book in the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series. 2010, Giant War and the Kane Chronicles The 2nd Giant war lasted between December 2009 and August 2010. In December 2009 (the same month that Leo, Jason, and Piper went on their first adventure) Rick Riordan was contacted by the Kane Siblings and given an audio recording of their first adventure. From this point onward, Rick Riordan would always be working on multiple projects at once. As a result he was no longer able to get books completed in "real time". In March 2010 a transcript of the Kane Siblings original message was published as the "Red Pyramid" soon afterwards the Kane Siblings contacted him again telling him about their most recent adventure. The Lost Hero wouldn't be published until October 2010, which was 2 months after the 2nd Giant War ended. The remaining adventures of the Heroes of Olympus would be published in 4 separate volumes over the next 4 years. Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard In 2013, the Senior Scribe of Hotel Valhalla, Astrid Cole was assassinated. In June 2013, Rick Riordan and his family moved to Boston and the "Athena House". He took over as the temporary Senior Scribe of Hotel Valhalla. Rick Riordan Presents In 2016 Rick Riordan encouraged other members of the Scribe Society to publish. All the events recorded in the Rick Riordan presents books take place after the end of Trials of Apollo. Abilities and equipment As a pure-blooded human he lacks any of the enhanced physical abilities, elemental powers, or other supernatural abilities that demigods possess. He also doesn't have ADHD or Dyslexia. On the flip side he can't be injured by Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. Clear sight so he can see magic as well as the true forms of monsters and gods. Cyanide pill: in the event it looks like he's going to be captured, Rick Riordan has been ordered to commit suicide by swallowing these tablets. This is necessary because of his intimate knowledge of Camp Half-Blood as well as his knowledge of Camp Jupiter, the House of Life, and Hotel Valhalla. Scribe Society Master Key: Relationships Family Haley Riordan Despite not officially being a member of the Scribe Society, Haley has assisted his fathers work before. He helped get the testimony of Alabaster C Torrington for the "Son of Magic" story. Camp Half-Blood Percy Jackson Despite Rick Riordan's in-depth knowledge of Percy Jackson's life and accomplishments, Percy Jackson didn't know much about Rick Riordan. Percy Jackson has a stronger relationship with Rick's son Haley (who is a demigod) than he does with Rick himself. Percy Jackson was annoyed at Rick for keeping the existence of Egyptian mythology a secret from him. Other Scribes Cesar Williams: Senior Scribe of Camp Jupiter Roshani Chokshi: Senior Scribe of the Hindu Branch Jennifer Cevantes: Senior Scribe of the Mayan Branch Kwame Mbalia: Senior Scribe of the West-African Branch Tehlor Kay Mejai: Senior Scribe of the Aztec Branch Trivia * Rick Riordan has never actually met the Kane Siblings in person, nor has he ever set foot in a Nome of the House of Life. His knowledge of Egyptian mythology is entirely secondhand. * Rick Riordan has a pet Hydra named Peanut * Category:Mortals Category:Scribes